Scent vision (2.7)
Scent vision (also known as scent mode or scent view) allows players to take on a first person perspective through their wolf's eyes as they explore the game world. While active, the player's vision changes to a grayscale effect with the only colors displayed being those belonging to other animals in either spokes or plumes of color defined as scent trails. While in this mode, an identifier will be displayed on the top right corner of the game screen. This feature shows information about the scent when approached a trail is within proximity to the player, revealing scent age, the creature it belongs to and its sex. Wind dynamically affects trails. Approaching territory while downwind increases the odds of a scent trail appearing shortly after entering stranger wolf territory or elk hunting grounds, while approaching territory while upwind involves seeking out the scent. The trail color of each animal is grouped. *Wolves and their offspring belong in the yellow spectrum. **Unfamiliar adults (including other players) emit yellow trails. **Familiar adults (mates) emit amber trails. **Pups emit brown trails. * Moose belong in the pale blue spectrum. **Bull and cow moose emit melrose trails. *Elk belong in the pink spectrum. **Bull elk emit hot pink trails. **Cow elk emit magenta trails. *Grizzly bears emit blue trails. *Cougars emit purple trails. *Coyotes emit green trails. *Foxes emit conifer trails. *Hares emit orange trails. Deceased prey will continuously emit a scent plume that is not affected by wind. These remain until the carcass's food source has been fully depleted, allowing players to easily find food across a great distance. Deceased predators, however, will not emit a plume. Any entity of either gender will emit a scent trail composed of spokes or spores while spawned, which will last for up to 15 minutes as long as the entity remains active within the vicinity. These will expire shortly after the entity has either been killed or if it reaches a sufficient range to despawn. Stranger wolves only establish scent trails in their own territory. Gallery Scent trails bullmoose_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Bull moose scent trail cowmoose_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Cow moose scent trail. bullelk_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Bull elk scent trail. cowelk_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Cow elk scent trail. hare_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Hare scent trail. bear_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Grizzly bear scent trail. cougar_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Cougar scent trail coyote_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Coyote scent trail. wolf_territory_trail_(2.7).png|Stranger wolf scent trail. fox_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Fox scent trail MP-player_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Player scent trail. Multiplayer only. mate_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Mate scent trail. pup_scent_trail_(2.7).png|Wolf pup scent trail. Scent Plumes moose_scent_plume_(2.7).png|Moose carcass scent plume. cowelk_scent_plume_(2.7).png|Cow elk carcass scent plume. hare_scent_plume_(2.7).png|Hare carcass scent plume. Trivia *Before the 2.7.0 update, all animals (besides wolves) had a 100% male to 0% female ratio. **What some perceived to be a cost-effective option actually turned out to be an overlooked detail. *Until patch 2.7.1, the mate did not emit a scent trail. Pups were given a scent trail in the initial release of 2.7, but its color was later changed from green (the scent color associated with coyotes) to brown. **In the same update, player-trails were added in multiplayer. Players cannot see their own scent trail. **Cattle also lack identifiers, scent spokes and plumes. Scent vision is disabled while in the ranch and cattle themselves are always in a fixed location; they do not move from their position once generated. Presumably, this is due to the time limit imposed while visiting. *The eagle does not have scent spokes or plumes, perhaps because it never lands and is always airborne. *Not all players are able to view the greyscale effect due to incompatible graphics cards'Koas guide: An in-depth guide to signs of an outdated graphics card or otherwise lacking the necessary system requirements.The WolfQuest FAQ: What are the system requirements? *Despite having separate trail colors, bull and cow elk carcasses share the same ''magenta to lavender scent plume. The only difference is from top to bottom the cows have magenta to lavender and the bulls lavender to magenta. *Interestingly, there is no variation between the scent trails of male and female grizzly bears, cougars, coyotes, hare and wolves. *Prior to version 2.7.0, hare carcasses did not emit scent plumes; this addition was suggested by a beta tester. *It is possible that the screen is set to a grayscale effect due to the theory suggesting that dogs/wolves may not be able to see/cannot perceive color. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Features Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Interfaces Category:Interactive Category:Prey Category:Predators Category:Galleries Category:2.7